Year of Porking : Silence From the Sty
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: The Divine Voice Tiki is rendered mute. Part 12 of the Year of Porking Miniseries


"_**Rahh!"**_

With a cry, the barn burst into flames.

The Risen within moaned and screamed, but could do nothing as the draconic fire consumed them all. The source of their second demise collapsed as harsh light consumed her.

'_Hufff...huff...huuuu."_

Tiki - the newly ascended Naga. Although the few survivors of the broken world could be forgiven if they mistook her. With dull, disheveled hair and mere rags clad to her inhuman curves, she looked like any other miserable soul suffering under the Fell Dragon's rule. This was by design, for her own protection.

Prism Mountain was gone - its desecration making it no more a holy sanctuary than the cracked dirt beneath her feet. The brave souls that had come to protect her were also gone - possibly even thralls pursuing the Voice herself. Tiki was lost - somewhere between the mountain remains and the fleeting bastion of Ylisstol.

The manakete pulled her cloak tighter, concealing more of her dirty, rag-clad body.

The cold, biting wind had an adverse effect on her body, creating a tapestry of gooseflesh and two other particular bumps on her chest. "Wonderful," she sighed.

_Slosh!_

Tiki spun, teeth bared and a hand on her dragon stone. She didn't see any stragglers of her pursuers. On the contrary, the undead beside her had clearly never been a man at all.

The Risen plague didn't stop at mere humans - not even witless beasts could escape the grip of those unholy little gnats. Such as the fat swine squealing on its back in front of her. The fat, crippled, undead swine with a disgusting protrusion sticking out between its rotted legs.

Tiki balked at the display and prepared to leave. '_I can't waste time - I have to get to Luc-'_

_CRASH_

The barn behind her collapsed, making her flinch. The sudden shift in the winds forced her cloak back as her nostrils were assaulted by the risen pig's stench. "W-What?"

'_This is…'_

…

'_So_ FOUL_.'_

Tiki fought back her bile at the simply horrid smell. A Dragon's senses were beyond a human's, perceiving things that no mortal could from across time and even it wasn't the rank odor that had her so disgusted. No - what Tiki smelled made her draconic blood run cold.

_Tink!_

The divinestone dropped from her fingers and clanked against the cracked ground. Tiki didn't even flinch as her attention was utterly taken by the aroma wafting around her. Choking her.

"T-This is…" her jaw refused to utter more. Tiki's whole being seemed to lock in place as the overwhelming stench washed over her. Her eyes widened as she sensed something more pervasive under the rot. '_And yet...i-intoxicating?!'_

It was a seductive scent - sweet and yet vile, captivating and repulsing. She was both drawn and disgusted to it. Her heightened state of being knew to stay away. But unfortunately, her body was a whole different matter.

Tiki moved forward, as if in a trance. she hissed to her own treacherous limbs, "S-Stop it!"

Despite her labored protests, her legs trudged on. Her fingers coiled and flexed, as if caught between ripping her meager rags off or drawing them closer. Deep gasps echoed from her throat as her chest heaved and bobbed. '_I...I don't know what's happening!'_

It wasn't heat - it couldn't be heat. '_Surely I'm not keen to lay with...with a common beast? A cadaver of one at that?!' _she silently lamented

But the wet streaks on her thighs told a different tale. The way her nipples twitched and throbbed against the coarse cloth bore a separate tune. Try as she might, her eyes wouldn't wander away from the imposing pig-dick before her. Disturbingly intact, from the crooked tip all the way down to the fat nuts bouncing against its far-less composed body.

It wasn't heat...was it?

Tiki collapsed to her knees, settled between the swine's legs, eyes in line with the top of the cock. He shaky breath made the prick twitch. The intoxicating musk left her lightheaded. She leaned forward.

_I...I don't want to taste it! Mother, help me - help m-'_

The divine voice abruptly stopped as she kissed pig dick. Her plump lips parted, allowing her long tongue to snake out and probe around the towering girth. Tiki's conscious flinched away at the inhuman taste. '_Horrible!'_

"W-Wonderful~" she croaked aloud. Her body dove into the fleshy stick before her, lavishing it with kisses and licks. Her nails dug into the cadaver's porky hips as she twisted around to offer as much of her divine spit as she could muster.

_This is blasphemous! What twisted fiend is responsible for this?!'_

Her question fell away, doomed for another time as her body drove forward in its debauchery. Tiki didn't stop at merely coating the cadaver cock with her drool - she actually reared up and pushed the tip between her lips. '_Mother help me - I feel ill.'_

Tiki's body swallowed the cock - taking it easily down into her throat until she kissed its base. Her nostrils flared as she gulped for stilted and stuffy air. Despite her sane side's protests, her body relished the treat. A morsel of heaven on a hell-torn world.

_Glrk grlk sluuuuurp-pah~_

Up and down she bobbed her head. The drill-like cock slid in and out of her tight throat as she effortlessly devoured it whole. The manakete's tongue curled out beneath the cock and playfully flicked at the heaving nuts.

'_That is enough!'_

It wasn't enough

She pulled away, draggin her lips over the corkscrew. Her tongue flailed and flitted between the ridges, trailing behind her departing mouth. The slippery slick tongue formed a ring near the base as she pulled her lips free. Globs of spit bound her mouth to the inhuman cock she'd just deepthroated.

'_No more!'_

She _needed_ more.

'_Whatever foulness this is, I swear I will cleanse it!'_

Righteous indignation was lost between her thoughts and her lustful grin. Her tongue flicked around her chin as she reached higher on the risen pig's body for support. She shoved herself forward, pinning the prick between putrid pig belly and her heaving tits.

Tiki pulled herself atop the risen pig. Inch after supple inch of divine flesh dragged over the cadaver. The tip dragged against her tattered clothes, but her nails made short work of the ragged 'clothes' dividing her and her desire. Finally, the cock slid into her thick emerald pubes and came to a rest at her gushing pussy.

The Voice silently thrashed and snarled, a prisoner in her own body. The humiliations that'd already been vested upon her were...unpleasant, but still something she could muster. But the thought of being so thoroughly defiled - to defile _herself_ no less, was more than she'd be willing to bear. '_If I can just reach for my stone and transform…'_

...

'_...Where is my dragonstone?!'_

Her body actually winced at the unbearable lashing and snarling pounding her poor skull. She didn't want to hear it anymore - she just wanted what was best for her. what she needed the most. So she lined her soaked loins atop the crooked cock...and squatted down.

"Aaah~"

'_AAAARGH!'_

The manakete slumped forward, struggling and gasping. Her hips rolled down to take more of the pig-cock in her twat. Each inch sent a ripple of ecstasy up her weary spine and straight into the bastion of her mind. _Guh! T-That's not good.'_

Tiki's body touched down on the base, feeling the slit prodding near her womb's maw. Her long tongue drooped out and slapped down on her heaving tits. Slobber slid down like a pole until it was sloshing in the valley of her breasts. '_How wretched.'_

The manakete shook away her grievances and began to bounce. The chill in the howling winds left her supple skin riddled with gooseflesh, but she paid it no heed. Cold like this scarcely bothered dragons, and the Divine Tribe was seldom an exception.

"Hah! Ha-aah! Y-Yes - Yess!"

Her gleeful yelps filled the void between slapping skin and crackling wood. The risen pig's squeals abruptly cut short as Tiki's body took hold of the sinful symphony. If she were lucid, she may have noticed that the cadaver's jaw had been rattled off and left to rot. But such a macabre truth wasn't in her interests, not when she was simply drunk on erotic euphoria choking her once-great body.

The manakete arched back, letting her breasts fly free. Rhythmic hip thrusts morphed into erratic undulating rolls as she sought to muster as much thrill out of this as she could. She reached up and grasped her tits to rile herself further. "S-Soohooo guuuud~"

'_Stop that!'_

_Plap Plap Plap Plap Plap_

'_Did you hear me?! Cease!_

"...No…"

'_I SAID STOP!'_

"N-NOOOO!"

Her defiant wail echoed across the farm, lost to the roaring fires. Her pace quickened to a blur, against the increasingly shrinking protests of her once-holy self. In her haste, she accidentally slammed down and struck her sensitive clit. Tiki's haggard breath hitched as the Voice whimpered a final cry, '_Stop, ple-'_

"_EEEEYYYAAAAH!"_

The Voice went quiet, leaving only a happily panting, squealing manakete. Content to ride the rotted swine like a feral beast in heat. Happy to rut in blissful ignorance of the ruined world around her. And too blind to see the jaws snap shut until it was far too late.

"H-Huh?! Oof!"

Providence or regret - she now found herself on her back. The risen pig had rolled atop her, compressing against her filthy-yet-intact flesh as it throbbed in her sacred cavern. Its rotted limbs flailed until to found purchase. And then it started to thrust on its own.

Her nails struggled to grab hold of the cadaver's body, breaking the skin and digging into the rot beneath. Her actions compelled the risen beast to thrust even faster and deeper down into the Voice's snatch. The raw power of its pistoning blows sent her legs aloft.

She was no longer in control - she had never been in control. Whether a slave to the musk or her own desires, the loss of her dominant position left her utterly powerless. Her legs smacked against its sides as she shook herself into sexual euphoria. The manakete's eyes rolled back.

Beyond the manakete's focus, the world rumbled.

Trees rustled and fell onto the smoldering barn, sending new sparks blazing into the skies.. The winds howled, conjured by unnatural means. Upon the horizon, a great darkness blotted out the muted sun as it raced across the ravaged land.

Its intent - Ylisstol.

* * *

Hours. Days. Weeks. She'd long since stopped counting.

The Risen rutted on, keeping the divine dragon pinned down as it stuffed her quim. It didn't tire, it didn't weaken. It didn't even have the means to fill her womb as its lingering cum merely sloshed in its balls. It was a mere puppet - a means to keep her pinned and receptive to the captivating aroma wafting from its rotted shell. It was a means - a mere tool.

A trap.

"**Ah, a dragon?"**

"_Ngh?!"_

The risen was torn away from her, leaving the weakened body of Tiki behind. She whined at the loss stuffing her, leaving her pussy yearning and wanting. Her lidded eyes squinted in the eternal darkness at the force that had dared to rescue her.

Tiki's eyes widened.

The figure - no, the _specter_ before her raised the flailing pig cadaver in a single mighty palm. It effortlessly crushed the risen before casting it aside. From somewhere in the overwhelming darkness, a pair of baleful glowing eyes leered down at her.

"**Bwe-hah hah hah! So be it - you'll make a fine addition, hatchling!"**

She struggled- actually struggled, to escape. The meager victory of her restored control was lost as her ravaged form simply couldn't keep up with her desperate commands. She was powerless as the beast before her raise its hand towards her. A blinding light shot forth from its palm and assaulted the weary dragon.

"Aah!"

The manakete closed her eyes...and fell into nothing.

* * *

**Happy New Year, all!**


End file.
